


too much

by maplestreet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yvesoul - Freeform, super minor smut??? i mean it’s only mentioned lol, there’s a lot of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplestreet/pseuds/maplestreet
Summary: jinsol gets wasted.reallyreallywasted.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, yvesoul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	too much

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is like a drabble i wrote in about 2 hours with minimal proofreading hhhh enjoy !! ✌︎('ω')✌︎

This was a total disaster. 

Sooyoung didn’t mind the loud music and the strong booze, being a party girl herself. It was her girlfriend she was worried about, who she somehow got separated from when an entire class of Haseul’s college friends crashed their reunion dinner and turned it into a loud frat party. 

“Hey, Juyeon! Feet off the sofa!” Haseul yells. “And tell your girlfriend that isn’t a blanket! That is a $350,000 Kerman Collection rug!”

The couple rolled their eyes at Haseul annoyingly after disrupting their ‘session’.

“Jesus, Haseul,” Sooyoung struggles to make her voice louder than the booming music. “What kind of twisted misinformation reached your college buddies?”

“If I knew, I would have told you already,” The shorter girl groans.

Sooyoung picks her coat and bag up before taking a shot of tequila. “I need to find Jinsol, we’re leaving.”

“You’re  _ leaving _ ?” 

A shrug was Sooyoung’s only reply to Haseul’s disbelief. 

“You’re not gonna help me clean up?!”

“Ask your maids to do it, Princess!”

—

“Chug! Chug! Chug!” 

A crowd of unfamiliar faces catches Sooyoung’s attention. They seem to be circled around a poor girl taking vodka by the bottle.

Wait a second.

That wasn’t just some girl.

_ That’s my girlfriend! _

Before Sooyoung could snatch the bottle from the blackhaired girl, she’d already finished drinking it to the last drop. 

“Anotha oneeeee!” The girl slurred, swaying from left to right.

The crowd cheered and popped open another bottle.

Have these people heard of alcohol poisoning?

“Nope, no. That’s enough,” Sooyoung shoves the bottle away, nearly spilling the drink and getting dirty looks. “Come on, baby. Let’s get you home.” 

“Sooyoung! Babyyyyyyyy,” Jinsol gets up from her seat too fast and literally melts into the taller girl’s arms. “We were just getting started. Don’t be such a party-pooper!” 

“Funny. Between the two of us,  _ you’re  _ usually the party pooper. You nerd,” Sooyoung smirks, struggling to keep Jinsol standing. God, she was so wasted. 

The crowd boos as Sooyoung bids them good night. She hated leaving parties early but her priority right now was to get Jinsol home safely.

Limping through a sea of people, they bumped into Haseul one last time right before reaching the door. “Oh, she’s so dead. Do you need any help?”

“It’s fine. I’ll drop her off at her parents’ since it’s closer and then drive back to mine.”

“Please tell me you’re sober.”

“I am. I swear,” Sooyoung holds her hand up. 

“Okay. Text me when you get her home and when you get home.”

Sooyoung gives Haseul a quick thumbs up and continues to carry—no—drag Jinsol to her car parked right beside the porch. She does her best to support Jinsol’s weight with one side of her body while the other pulls the passenger seat door open. 

“I hope you don’t throw up,” Sooyoung fastens Jinsol’s seat belt and adjusts the seat to make it lean back a bit more, but not too much that Jinsol’s laying down. 

As soon as Jinsol looked comfortable enough, Sooyoung jogged back to the driver’s seat and turned on the ignition. 

—

The drive home wasn’t exactly silent. Jinsol kept passing out and waking up again and again; when she was conscious, she’d blabber about the most random things, some of them Sooyoung didn’t even know about (and they’ve been dating for quite some time now). 

“So when I turned around, I pulled his hair and slammed his face against the counter!” Jinsol snorts. 

“Honestly, I don’t know if what you’re telling me is true or not but imagining you in a bar fight is kinda hot.”

“I know,” She snorts again. “you’re pretty hot too, Soo.”

Sooyoung grins. “You’re so drunk.” 

—

A few minutes and a couple of turns later, they finally arrived at Jinsol’s place. Sooyoung made sure to text Haseul before getting out of the car as promised. 

“When do your parents usually go to sleep?”

“When they’re sleepy,” Jinsol smiles widely, eyes half closed. Her answer was crazy annoying but the look on her face was so goofy Sooyoung could not be mad at her. 

“I’d smack you but you’re deadass too adorable right now,” Sooyoung fishes for the house keys in Jinsol’s bag and unlocks the door immediately once she found it. 

The front door quietly creaks open and reveals the living room with one incandescent light on. “Jinsol, you gotta do something for me okay?”

“Anything for you, baby.”

“I need you to be as quiet as possible. We don’t wanna wake your parents up.”

Jinsol hangs her head down against the crook of Sooyoung’s neck, which Sooyoung assumed was meant to be a nod and carried on as planned. 

Halfway up the stairs, she thought they’d never make it out without Jinsol’s mom waking up and scolding them, but they luckily got through it. 

They reach the top and Sooyoung sees the powder blue door she liked so much at the end of the hallway and walks towards it; she turns the knob with her free hand and slowly pushes it open, laying Jinsol on her bed afterwards. 

“Alright babe, I gotta go,” She plants a long kiss on Jinsol’s forehead. 

“Sooyoung?” A voice called out from the door frame as the lights in Jinsol’s room flickered on. 

_ Fuck _ . 

The brunette slowly turns around and gives a sheepish smile. “Mrs. Jung! Heyyy.”

“Nooooo, don’t leave,” Jinsol tugs on the hems of Sooyoung’s jacket. 

“What happened?” Mrs. Jung takes a concerned step closer. She didn’t sound mad, she was more worried. 

“We were having a reunion dinner like we planned but a couple of Haseul’s college friends crashed the whole thing and turned it into a drinking party,” Sooyoung explained. “It was never my intention to get her drunk, I swear! We got separated for a bit when they started crowding Haseul’s house. Then when I found her, she was already pretty wasted.” 

“You kids and your drinking,” Mrs. Jung shakes her head disapprovingly. 

“Sooyoung, baby, baby girl, babe,” Jinsol mumbles and then stops, as if she was thinking of what to say next. “Daddy.”

“Jinsol, your mother is literally right in front of us,” Sooyoung whispers through gritted teeth as she starts to feel extremely embarrassed. 

“I’m… a little horny.”

Sooyoung’s eyes widen and she freezes. No doubt Mrs. Jung heard that loud and clear; she’s probably feeling secondhand embarrassment from Sooyoung. 

“I’ll leave you two be for now,” The woman clears her throat and shuts the door behind her. 

“Jinsol, what the hell!”

“I said I’m horny,” She hiccups. 

A sigh escaped from Sooyoung’s lips as she collapsed beside Jinsol on her bed. “No, I’m not doing it. You’re drunk.”

“Booooo,” Jinsol whines. “You’re so considerate.”

“And that’s a bad thing?!” Sooyoung raises a brow. 

“No, I guess not.”

They fall silent for a bit, just listening to their own breathing. Well, at least Sooyoung was; Jinsol was probably just on the way to passing out again. 

It was nice, Sooyoung thought. She didn’t mind being in complete silence with Jinsol, as long as she was spending time with her and them just being in each other’s presence—it was enough for her. 

“Sooyoung?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I love you.” 

True, they’ve been together for a while now; but those three words never fail to put a smile on Sooyoung’s face, especially when it was drunk, sleepy Jinsol saying it. 

“I love you too, Jinsol.” 

“No, really. I really, no cap, love you,” Jinsol inches closer and hugs Sooyoung’s arm. 

“Did you just say ‘no cap’?”

“I’m seriooooous,” She slurs again. 

“I know, I’m only kidding. It’s fun to mess with you.”

“You’re like the best person ever. You’re always there for me when I need you. I know I could be hard to deal with sometimes and I need a little push to try new things out but you never run out of patience with me.”

Jinsol wraps her arms around Sooyoung tighter. 

“And also, sometimes, I know that you get tired of school and life and you try to keep it from me but it’s okay. You don’t have to.” 

“Jinsol…”

“I’m here for you, too. I’ll always be. Maybe I’m not as tough as you are but I always try to be the best for you… because you deserve it.”

“You don’t have to try, Jinsol. You know I’ll love you either way.” 

“Yeah, but… you give me your best. I want to give you mine, too,” She says almost drowsily. 

Sooyoung takes Jinsol in her arms and places a kiss on her cheek, her hand softly rubbing Jinsol’s back. “Go to sleep, baby.” 

“Please, don’t leave me. Stay over.”

“I can’t. I have to go home, Sol.” 

“Please.”

“It’s late and I don’t wanna keep disturbing your parents. Your mom’s pretty worried, you know?”

Jinsol pouts. “Fine.”

“I’ll be back first thing tomorrow, how’s that sound?”

“Okay,” She sighed, accepting Sooyoung’s compromise. “Can we smash tomorrow, then?”

Sooyoung lets out a small laugh. “We’ll have to see if you’ll remember anything. You drank way too much tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @lipsouluvr  
> cc: @lovecherrylipse  
> 


End file.
